The Lost Library of Demetrius
by jynx99
Summary: it's about Lara Croft (duh) she has been sent to Egypt to research and find The Lost Library of Demetrius. Demetrius as an wealthy Egyptian scolar. Lara doesn't only go to Egypt she will go to Britain and Greece to reseach Demetrius


Chapter One- The Trip  
  
" Ah! What a beautiful day it is today!"  
  
As Lara jumps out of bed her phone rings. She decides to let the answering machine get it. When she heard the familiar voice of archeologist Victor Von Croy she scrambles to pick up the phone.  
  
" Hello Dr. Von Croy it's me Lara."  
  
" Ah, Lara how nice it is to hear from you, again. How long has it been since we have last spoken?"  
  
" I would say a rough ten months ago."  
  
" That's quite a long time. So how are you my dear?"  
  
" I'm doing aright and you Sir?"  
  
" Well, I'm managing. Well I don't have much time to spare. I have called to inform you of an important meeting in Cairo."  
  
" What is it about?"  
  
" I can't explain to you on the phone, but it is very important. We will be meeting with experts from Egypt, Greece, And Great Britain."  
  
" Aright, so when should I leave for Cairo?"  
  
" Ah, on the thirty first, four days from now, pack for a week. The plane ticket is on me."  
  
" Why thank you Doctor."  
  
" You are very welcome, Lara. The ticket is a one way flight from Cancun to Cairo. Well Lara I must go I've got research to attend to."  
  
" Well thank you again Doctor and I will see you soon."  
  
" Okay take care. Goodbye."  
  
" Back in action!" said Lara to herself.  
  
Lara Croft is an explorer of the unknown. She has been to various places around the world. From the sand dunes of the Sahara to the wild jungles of the South Pacific. She hasn't explored new territory since August 2000.  
  
Lara got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Her butler, Braxton, meet her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
" How are you this morning Ms.Croft?" asked Braxton  
  
" Just fine and yourself"  
  
" Fine as usually"  
  
Lara headed towards the breakfast room were she meet up with her legal guardian, Andrew Johnson. He has been caring for Lara since her parents disowned her when she was in her mid teens. Johnson is a Doctor with his major in archeology.  
  
" Hi, Lara how are you on this lovely day?" asked Dr. Johnson  
  
" I'm doing aright."  
  
" Is there anything new you would like to tell me."  
  
" Yeah, a matter of fact there is. Earlier this morning Dr. Von Croy called me about a meeting in Cairo."  
  
" Ah, Cairo my favorite city in Egypt. What is this meeting about?"  
  
" Von Croy said he couldn't explain to me on the phone, but there will be archeologists from Egypt, Greece, and Britain."  
  
" Well it sounds interesting to me."  
  
" I hope it is."  
  
The maid came in to serve the two breakfast there wasn't a word spoken during the meal, until they were done.  
  
" So when do you leave for Egypt?" asked Dr. Johnson  
  
" Oh on the thirty first of this month."  
  
" In four days?! What short notice!"  
  
" Well you gotta do what you gotta do!"  
  
With that Lara went back upstairs. She went to her smaller gym upstairs. There she has a walk-in safe where she keeps all of her inventory.( guns, medi packs, compasses, ect.) She picked out which items she was going to take on the trip. Von Croy never mentioned anything happening in Cairo, so she decided to pack light, taking her regular pistols, medi packs, and a shotgun. She decided to keep the Uzi at home, she didn't think too much was going to happen.  
  
By now it was mid afternoon ( about 2:30 p.m.). Lara decided to go downstairs to get something to eat and workout at the gym. Braxton was preparing cocktails in the kitchen.  
  
" Good afternoon, Braxton. How are you?" asked Lara  
  
" I'm managing, and yourself?"  
  
" I'm aright, I'm going out of town on the thirty first of this month."  
  
" Ah, were, may I ask, are you going?"  
  
" I'm going to Cairo on business. It's a meeting with Egyptian, British, and Greek experts."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
Lara proceeded to the refrigerator where she picked up a sandwiched and a bottle of water. She ate her sandwich and had her bottle of water. From there she went to the gym. She trained for about two hours. From there she headed back upstairs to bathe.  
  
Lara got dressed and started packing for her trip, it was about 6:00pm by now. She had been packing for about an hour. Then the phone rang. It was Dr. Von Croy.  
  
" Lara, I've called about the meeting."  
  
" Why, is there something the matter?"  
  
" Yes, there is something very wrong."  
  
" What?"  
  
"Well, I can't explain now, but you are going to have to be in Cairo by tomorrow morning."  
  
" So, I will have to leave Cancun tonight."  
  
" Yes, but don't worry I have the ticket situated."  
  
" Aright, what time should I be at the airport."  
  
" At latest 9:00pm your flight leaves at 9:30pm."  
  
" Oh, okay I will see you in Cairo."  
  
" Okay goodbye, Lara."  
  
" Goodbye Doctor."  
  
Lara went downstairs to inform Braxton and Dr. Johnson about the situation. Then she went back upstairs to finish her packing. When she was done she went to her smaller gym to gather her guns. From there she gathered all her stuff and headed downstairs. Downstairs, waiting foe her, were Braxton and Dr. Johnson.  
  
" Take care, Lara." said Dr. Johnson  
  
" And be careful." Said Braxton  
  
" Don't worry about me you too. I will be just fine."  
  
" Okay, take care." Said the Doctor  
  
With that Braxton and Dr. Johnson helped Lara put her belongings into the car. They said their farewells once again. Lara climbed into the car. As the car drove off she waved at her butler and guardian.  
  
( At The Airport)  
  
"Flight 103" "Flight 103" As Lara boarded the airplane she said to herself  
  
" Ready to Rock 'n' Roll"  
Well I hope you liked it! I really want to know what you think so please review, and give me your honest opinion. I accept constructive criticism. Thanks and the next chapter should be coming out soon so stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PEACE, Unekwu 


End file.
